


Owari-Magica: Magi Prom

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [86]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: The twins hold a prom for all the magi~!
Relationships: Percival “Percy” Richard/Sierra Delany/Juan-Luis Guerrero-Suarez
Series: Owari Magica [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Owari-Magica: Magi Prom

**Author's Note:**

> Word count | Points  
> Bunny: 1892 words | 1845 points  
> Beetle: 1304 words | 1300 points  
> Prince: 1124 words | 1110 points   
> Rose: 664 words | 630 points  
> Audrey: 1089 words | 1045 points  
> Star: 597 words | 550 point
> 
> EXP: 3  
> Purification: 10%

Order: Von, Percy, Aeron, Sierra, Ophelia, Eva, Chara   
  


  
Vondila paced around making sure everything was in the right place. The sanctuary was completely decorated, the walls were covered in a shimmery white fabric that had lights behind it to boost that glow. Were ever they had to have an opening there were streamers and string lights. Most of the furniture had been moved out and was in the store room only the tables and chairs remained but were pushed off to the side to make room for the large light up dance floor that Salem had rented and they somehow got in the door. "Okay everything looks fine. Right?" She looked at her twin for help.

Salem finished setting the drinks into the ice bucket on the shop counter, she had cleared out what stock she had for the custom lanterns and pushed the counter back to the space that was behind it was gone. She hummed along to the music that was already playing. Her twin's voice cut through her musings. She turned around and walked over to her. "Everything looks great V." She adjusted the rose eye patch on her twin's face. "And you look amazing." She smiled proud of her own work on the outfits.

  
  


Percy had been fidgeting with his outfit since he got it on. The car had picked up Luis and some girl he didn't recognize, and he had Sierra next to him. And of course, Aeron, sitting nearby.

In a limo. To prom. Percy hadn't ever really thought that it was... an option. He blew out a breath and offered Luis and Sierra a small smile, rubbing the back of his neck. Hopefully the outfit wasn't too much. Hopefully nothing went wrong during prom.

Fawn was wearing one of her fanciest dresses, and her freshly dyed hair was soft and smooth. She leaned on Aeron, having a bad feeling about mixing sand and high heels, but excited. And there was the part of her that wished she could have seen it with Midge... "This is going to be fun, right?"

  
  


Aeron hums.

"Should be." They lean back into Fawn, smiling a little. 

"I'm excited, you'll finally get to see everything."

Luis kept stealing glances at Percy, trying to will his blush down as he fidgeted with his vest. Who gave Percy the right to be that pretty? Sierra was cute, too, and he sure as hell didn't know how to deal with that thought. He tugged on his sleeves.

  
  


Sierra switched between glancing around the limo and attempting to put of her lipgloss for what had to be the fourth try by now. She'd never been a make up person and she wasn't going to start now.

Sierra glanced at Percy. She'd never thought about before how pretty he'd look in a dress. Seeing him had originally too her off guard. He looked sort of... cute. She quickly went back to focusing on lipgloss.

  
  


Surprisingly, Ophelia didn't feel nervous about going to prom. It had been a while since she had been able to go to any sort of party, and was actually excited. And her mom was excited as well. She had spent the previous day trying out different hairstyles, makeup- stuff like that. 

"Make a right over here-" she told Misaki. She had refused to let her walk all the to the sanctuary, so she was driving Ophelia to the beach instead. Which was actually a lot better than having to walk in this outfit during this weather.

  
  


Eva had been looking forward to this prom since it had been mentioned to her, begging her mom to use her old dress, which her mother proudly agreed to her. Luckily for her while it was a looser fit, it didn't look too bad on her and she could spend the rest of the day trying to complete her hairstyle. Finally when she was ready, she hustled down stairs to show her mother before leaving. "Oh Eva, I'm so proud of you!" her mother cooed, as Eva beamed before leaving for the sanctuary. Her mother knew nothing about it so she had to walk, which wasn't that bad since she knew where to go and if anything happened she could handle herself.

  
  


Vondila nodded, her twin was right she was just fretting over nothing. It had been so long since they just had a relaxed get together that she just wanted everything to be perfect but it already was. "Your right." She let her twin adjust the eye patch not noticing that it had slipped out of place. "Thanks. You looks amazing to." She smiled. Everything was going to be fine. 

Salem nodded and stepped back. "We can do this V. We've been through hell and back a prom is nothing compared to all that. And it's our second prom! How many people can say they had two proms?" She beamed and pulled her twin by her hand on to the dace floor. "And this time no adult chaperones." She gestured over to the counter where there was a few alcoholic drinks in the ice bucket.

  
  


Percy hadn't had much trouble navigating the sand to get into the Sanctuary, but he made sure to stay near the couple and Sierra in case their shoes slipped.

And then he was there, heart pounding in his throat, looking around the sanctuary. Was this... real? He laughed and spun to take it all in, feeling the skirt shift around his legs.

Fawn whistled as she took the sights in. Now that she saw it, she had been here once or twice. Just when Midge needed to purchase something, but still. She locked eyes with the shopkeeper and waved. Was this what it was like to be with them?

  
  


Aeron glances around, noticing the differences from the last time they'd been there. They chose to take their heels off as they navigated the sand, and slip the 4 inched monstrosities back on as they step inside. 

Luis keeps an eye on Sierra, but can't quite help watching Percy twirl in his dress. The ruffles really go well with him, don't they?

  
  


Sierra ran across the sand without another thought. Dealing with platform heels as a magi in a witch's labyrinth made some sand look easy in comparison. Managing to reach the door only almost falling on her face once, she slipped inside. 

This was a lot different from the last time she was there, that was for sure. Lights everywhere, streamers all around, it was really pretty. Hopefully they could play nice so it wouldn't end the same way as last time. She didn't want to upset Luis and Percy again.

  
  


Ophelia got out of the car and waved goodbye to her mom."I'll text when when I need to be picked up! See you later!" She was able to head towards the beach when she saw Eva walking this way. "Hey!" She said while waving.

  
  


Eva had made her way to beach with no trouble, pulling off her shoes to avoid getting sand in them before having a Hey called out to her. Looking around Eva spotted Ophelia in the sand in a much easier dress to move around in. She smiled wide and waved towards her before bunching up her skirt and runnning as quick as she could towards. "HEYY!" Eva called out as she caught up with her. "How have you been! I don't think we've talked since the spar with Mariana" she asked as the two walked towards the sanctuary.

  
  


Chara walked down the beach, her heels off and guitar in hand, wearing a cute short black laces and pink body dress, long socks and pink heels. A black beaded necklace, her hair in a ponytail with a black rose hair clip with little jewel studs on the center. She walked in a little nervous cause she was going to perform but this was also her chance to overcome it. She put her shoes on walking into the party not sure what to do now as she never been to a prom

  
  


Vondila laughed. "I think we're the adults now." She smiled and looked around everything looked great tonight would be great. She was just so used to worrying that it was hard not to. She noticed the group that entered. Percy, Luis, Sierra and two unknowns. "Hey welcome to magi prom." She waved at them and walked over. "And who are you two? I don't think we've met." 

Salem nodded and looked over at those that entered. "Hey!" She followed her twin. "Percy you look amazing!" She beamed at the male. He looked good in a dress. "If you ever want maybe you could model some of my clothing." She looked over at the others eyes falling on the girl that waved to her. She was familiar but couldn't put her finger on it and Aeron. This wasn't going to end well now was it. She had invited the magi before they trashed this place and she was still pissed off about that but was willing to hide that right now, her twin wouldn't be able to. Please don't start fighting. She really didn't want to have to own all the equipment she rented.

  
  


Percy bounced on his heels, pulling the fabric of the dress up to do a proper twirl. "Ay? Ay? I'm really happy in it, yeah. Just- nothing too girly?" He smoothed the dress back down. "If that's okay, I mean?"

Fawn didn't see any recognition light up in the girls eyes. What a shame, she would have loved to ask about Midge. She sighs and leans on Aeron, pouting just a bit.

  
  


Aeron winced internally, their face staying impassive.

"This is Fawn. My name is Aeron?" They offer tentatively. This wouldn't end well, would it?

Luis waved, and hooked his arm through Sierra's. 

"Hey, let's go dance a bit before the rest of everyone gets here. Yeah? Percy can join us when he's done gossiping."

  
  


Sierra nods, letting him pull her along. That sounded fun.

  
  


"Oh sorry.. I guess I've been a little busy.." She didn't realize that she could have talked to Eva after the spark. "I've been doing okay.. how about you?" She asked while leading the way to the Sanctuary.

  
  


"It's good, I know how seaford gets but maybe we should plan a hangout! I feel I never see outside of fighting for our lives" she laughed as they came to the entrance, letting Ophelia go first before following. "I've been doing pretty alright, I went to Halsen the other day and ran into Percy!" she said as she rubbed off as much sand as she could so she could put her shoes back on, while trying to decide if Ophelia enjoyed practical jokes or if she would be mad if Eva told her about the one she played on Percy.

  
  


Vondila looked at Aeron anger was boiling up in her. She had hoped that she wouldn't feel this way when she finally met them but she did. Gritting her teeth she looked at them. "You're the one that came in here and destroyed six years of my twin's hard work." She balled up her fist. "How dare you." She reached up and punched Aeron in the jaw. "So you made a deal with Belladona and didn't think about the repercussions?" She was breathing really heavily but stopped and grabbed her nubbin of an arm cause it started to hurt. 

Salem smiled. "Of course! I have designs for non-binary slash masculine dresses." She looked over at Fawn after hereing her name. "Oh your M-" She was cut off by her twin's out burst. "Vondila!" She cried out.

  
  


Percy was listening to Salem, nodding excitedly, when he heard it. He'd completely forgotten that Aeron hadn't talked to Von yet. How could he have forgotten? He didn't know what to say, so he didn't step in, but he waited, tense, to see if he'd need to break up a fight.

Fawn had hardly noticed the shopkeepers lookalike, despite a passing thought of "so there's two pretty ones?" Before the punch happened. She gasped in rage, stomping into the girl's face. "Excuse me, what the hell was that? That is so rude! I don't care what your problem is, you need to back off!"

  
  


Aeron flinched, magic reacting to heal themself before they could really think. They didn't really get a good look, at Vondila, before, because they'd mostly been looking at her hair to avoid Salem's face, but as they stagger uneasily in heels, their eye catches on the stump with a corage tied to it. They can fix that.

They're holding their hand out to catch the prosthetic as it falls into their palm when they realize just how weird this would be, offering an arm instead of an apology for being an ass. But... well, they've already made it.

"Here." It'll only work for Vondila, so. No one else can use it anyway.

Luis's neck cranes around when he hears the punch, and stares blankly at the scene he finds. What? Where did Aeron- that's their name, right- get an arm?? He has so many questions.

  
  


Sierra looks at the scene. That was a surprise. She didn't expect Von to be the first one to start a fight. So much for being the calm and collected leader. Oh well, not her problem. Sierra shrugged to herself.

She'd honestly expected the first fight of the night to be more likely from herself or Percy getting to an argument with butterfly girl. What was her name, again? Vanessa? That sounded right enough. Sierra also had thought that the fighting would at least wait for everyone to get there.

She tugged on Luis's arm. Sierra wanted to at least get one dance in before things potentially turned to shit.

  
  


"You where at Halsen?" Ophelia asked. She had seen Eva in her classes at the City Centre before. As they got closer to the Sanctuary, Ophelia opened the door, and held it open for Eva. "Are you thinking of transferring there?" She asked.

  
  


"No no! I was just signing up for their Literature fair and I happened to see him. I don't have any plans to go there permanently right now" She assured, while she had thought about it before, Eva couldn't see herself at that school nor would she be able to afford going there. Eva thanked Ophelia as she went went into the Sanctuary, this being one of the few times she ever came here. She spotted a few familiar faces in front of them with a couple she didn't recognize, everyone looking angry or surprised. Glancing back to Ophelia, she had a confused smile. "Looks like the party is starting already"

  
  


Chara walked over to Sirena “hey sorry if I’m late, I came by self when I was getting ready and got distracted” she explained not sure what to say since everyone else was talking to each other

  
  


Vondila let go of her nubbin and looked at the fake arm that Aeron had pulled out of no where. She payed no attention to Fawn yelling at her. She pulled the corsage off her stump and handed it to her twin. Taking the arm she slid it on. She wasn't sure if it would even work, it looked nothing like a real prosthetic she had looked at. Slipping it on her arm she felt a wave shot of magic and pain right to that spot. She slowly let go and the arm stayed in place. She started to move the fingers and then bend the arm. It worked like a real arm. She made a fist with the new hand and saw how the hand floated off the end. It worked. She didn't care how she had an arm again. 

Salem looked at the fake arm and watched her twin put it on. She waited for it not to work but when it did she was as excited as her sister looked. "Aeron thats amazing!" She smiled at the blue magi. She had heard Fawn's little out burst but was more focused on her twin and watching her get used to the new arm.

  
  


Percy blew out a breath of relief, wandering away from that setup to stand next to Luis and Sierra. They were dancing, or Sierra was trying to, and Percy just didn't want to deal with the makeup portion of the tiff. He hummed at the pair and propped his chin on Luis' shoulder. "Any room for a third?"

Fawn backed out of the girl's space, still seething. She just punched Aeron, and Aeron gave her a new arm? It didn't feel equal to her.

  
  


Aeron smiled.

"Been thinking about prosthetics some. Thought I could fix... that." They motion vaguely, and then turn to Fawn.

"Are you okay? I didn't bump into you, did I?"

Luis had let Sierra drag him away, and couldn't help his laugh at Percy.

"Always room for you, Romelititititititito."

  
  


"Yeah! Oh how well does your dress twirl?" It looked like it would be really pretty. Sierra chose not to mention that she had no idea how to dance, especially with multiple other people at once. She'll just follow their leads.

  
  


"Oh I see." Ophelia didn't want to admit it, but it was nice to have another magi at her school. She stepped into the sanctuary after Eva, and stops when she sees Von with a new arm. And Aeron standing nearby. She looks between them for a moment, before connecting the dots. Why would they make Von a new arm?

  
  


Eva walked up through the streamers into the actual room which looked different and beautiful than how she remembered it. She looked at the group better, now that the streamers weren't so much in the way she could see that Vondila had a new prosthetic arm. The new people around Vondila and..a second Vondila, who must be Salem, seemed to look much calmer now too, although the tall one had a red mark on their face. "H- Hey everyone!"

  
  


Vondila blinked and looked at Aeron. "Thanks for the arm." She chewed her lip for a moment. "I'll take this and the punch and I'll forgive you for the sanctuary." But they were on thin fucking ice. She kept the last part to herself and stepped away. She clapped her hands together and then continued to clap them together forgetting what that kinda felt like. She stopped once she realized it looked weird. "Now then everyone! We have drinks over there." She pointed at the store counter. "And later Chara will be preforming a bit for us." She gestured over to the magi. "So lets just have fun." She looked away. "And forget that I punched someone." She muttered out the last part. 

Salem was glad that her twin was backing down."There are some alcoholic drinks in the bucket so please don't drink to many of those." She added on. She grabbed her twin's good arm and slipped the corsage on that wrist. Not sure if her new arm would hold the corsage properly or not.

  
  


Percy pulled back enough to do a proper twirl, waggling his eyebrows. "Can I twirl? Please, more like can you twirl." He stole Sierra's hands to guide her through a twirl. Not well, but not as clumsy as it could have been. After all, he and Ana had practiced dancing when she last spent the night.

Fawn grumbled under her breath, leaning into Aeron's side and tucking her face into their chest. It still rubbed her wrong, the whole interaction, but more than that... she couldn't help the pounding of her heart. When had she last been this scared?

  
  


Aeron cupped a hand on the back of Fawn's head, and glanced at Von and Salem before leading their girlfriend towards a table in the corner.

"Hey, c'mon, babe, let's sit down for a bit. You can check for a bruise?" They tilt their chin up, not sure if they would have one, considering they'd healed any damage already.

Luis clapped as the other two twirled, and spun once himself.

"Hey, let me in!"

  
  


Sierra laughed through the the spin caught off guard. When it stopped, she grabbed Luis's hand. "Alright! Your turn to spin!" She giggled even as she said it.

  
  


Did she hear Von correctly? Did she punch Aeron. "Hey.." Ophelia turned to Eva. "Have you meet Aeron?" She asked.

  
  


Punched? What happened before they showed up? Eva wondered before Ophelia caught her attention. "Aeron? No I haven't are they a new Magi, which one are they? The blonde or the tall one?" she asked, trying to remember if she had received any news that someone else had joined, thinking that it sounded fuzzily familiar. "Are they nice?"

  
  


Vondila smiled and walked over to the drinks grabbing a cooler and popping it open. "It feels so nice todo that without Salem." She said with a sigh. "Salem we need to get burgers tomorrow." She turned and called at her twin. She missed cheese burgers. 

Salem heard her twin call her and laughed. She was glad that she was doing better. She watched the three dancing and just waited by the edge for her twin to come join her.

  
  


Percy backed up a step to watch Sierra spin Luis, laughing and clapping. This is what he needed right now, he couldn't stop from smiling. "Yes! Hell yeah!"

Fawn pouted and leaned into their space, cupping her hands on their face. "I don't understand how you're not as upset, baby." She huffed, looking them over. "You just got hit and... and it's not o-kay?" She thumbed over a mark. "What's this?"

  
  


Aeron blinked. They couldn't remember if they were wearing foundation...

"Make up?" They offer.

Luis laughs, as he spins with Sierra, and twirls her into his chest to twirl her back out again, like movies always show dancers doing.

  
  


"Switch in, Percy. I'm getting dizzy." Sierra pulled back. This was fun, but she was going to fall over if that kept up. She also wanted to find something to drink, so the boys could dance on their own for a bit.

  
  


"Mhm I haven't seen them much, but they seem nice, they made me this plushie so.... that's good in my books." Ophelia institually grabbed Eva's hand. "I'll go to introduce you to them..." She said while pulling her towards Aeron and Fawn.

  
  


"That's so nice!" she said, thinking that they sounded very crafty and if Ophelia liked them then she would agree. "Okay!" Eva picked up her skirt with her free hand as Ophelia pulled her towards them, excited to meet a new Magi.

  
  


Vondila downed her drink and made her way over to her sister. "Sis." Is all she said before dragging her twin on to the light up dance floor. She spun her sister around. 

Salem squeaked out as she was dragged on to the dance floor. When she was spun all she could do was laugh. "V!"

  
  


Percy couldn't help but laugh again, sighing and wrapping an arm around Luis' shoulders. "So how do we want to do this, hm?" He leaned into Luis' space, looking between his lips and his eyes as he shifted, one hand finding Luis' and the other curling into the hair at his neck. "Ah- slow dance or?"

Fawn shook her head. "No- that's not it. Is... is that a scar?"

  
  


Aeron froze. That thing.

"Um. Yeah?" Their voice came out quiet, oh no.

"It's not as bad as it looks?" They offer.

Luis's eye caught Percy's, and he couldn't help a smile.

"Sure, let's just sway for a bit, Romeo."

  
  


Sierra gives a little wave and wanders off. Picking through unfamiliar drinks, she tries to find something that looked decent.

  
  


Ophelia brought Eva over to where Aeron and Fawn where standing. "Are you ok Aeron?" She asked. She had been worried about them and Von, but it seemed that something happened between them before she arrived. "I got a person to introduce you to.." She look towards Fawn. "And you must be Fawn right?" Aeron had mentioned their girlfriend a couple times before.

  
  


Eva smiled at Fawn and up at Aeron, glancing at the red mark on their face. It must have been from punch Vondila mentioned, must have been an accident Eva reasoned. "It's nice to meet you, I am Eva!" she said, holding out her free hand to shake theirs.

  
  


Vondila laughed with her twin and grabbed her other hand with her new hand. "Sis I have two arms again." She beamed, it was like punching Aeron caused all of her worries to disappear. 

Salem smiled and held her twin's new hand and pulled at it the hand coming with her but not the arm. "Yes and it floats." She brought her hand back letting it return were it should be. She was a little annoyed that she would have to undo all her editing on Vondila's clothes after this but was to happy about her twin to care.

  
  


Percy nodded, smiling too. It had been too long since he got to have just a moment alone with Luis... but he had to remind himself, the he was sleeping over that night, and Percy had an important confession to make to the pair. Hopefully it'd go well, but if it didn't... He pulled Luis a bit closer, heart in his throat and swaying with him.

Fawn let out a distressed noise before the girls came up to the table. She'd been too distressed about the apparent scar to notice them, but she blinks up at them now. A pair of red dresses, both really pretty. Fawn offered them a smile, pulling back. Of course she had to let Aeron mingle, it wasn't just about her. "Mhm. It's nice to... you know." She tucked her hands into her lap, letting the other two shake hands.

  
  


"Nice to meet you, Eva." Aeron smiles, and keeps one hand on Fawn, to squeeze her arm gently, while they shake Eva's hand. 

"It's good to see you again, Ophelia, I love your dress." They wiggle their fingers. 

"Fawn here is my girlfriend, but I'm nonbinary. I haven't been around long."

Luis hugs Percy back.

"Is something wrong, Percy? We can hide in the back and talk if you need it?

  
  


Ophelia smiled. "Thank you. I really like yours and Fawns as well. Do you make them?" She asked.

  
  


Eva still smiled at Fawn as she tucked her hands away, She must just not like to be touched by strangers, and that wasn't anything to get miffed over. "I can tell, I've only heard about you today so you must have been new or at least very good at hiding" she laughed.

  
  


Chara had just finished setting her guitar and mic up and took a deep breath “

Hey guys For those don’t know me I’m Chara a fellow magi and part of entertainment. So to start if I have bit of a pop dance song, ‘luka luka night fever, don’t worry extra background sounds are involved. So let’s get started!” Hitting the play button and playing guitar and singing at the same time

  
  


Chance had tried to come on time. Really, she had. But getting all of her hair tamed back into pins was a lot harder than she had thought it would be. By the time she was done with her work and started getting ready she was already late. Not wanting to rush she decided it'd just be better to show up not as half a mess and ended showing up even later than she had expected. She held her hands behind herself shyly as she peeked in, looking around to take in the scenery. Ah, she should've expected everything to already be busy. Maybe she could just... blend in a bit?

  
  


Vondila cheered Chara on right before she started singing. "I'll be back." She smiled at her twin and walked over to the drinks, she needed more of a buzz. She grabbed another cooler and opened it. "Finding anything you like? We have more in the back." She said to Sierra. 

Salem smiled at Chara as she started and let her twin leave. She started to just dance on her own and vibed to the music.

  
  


Percy shook his head at Luis. "No, it's okay. I'm just... having fun. And tonight I have something important to tell you and Sierra. I just... hope it's okay." He laughed once, a bit nervous.

Fawn glanced between the magi. "I made my own, we both, uh, are in the costuming department for the theater class." She smoothed it out. Her mind was screaming. This was too much. After another beat, she stands, offering Aeron another smile. "I'm going to go get some drinks! Stay."

  
  


Aeron had nodded as Fawn spoke, but couldn't stop the pout they gave her.

"I brought you here to spend time with you, yaknow." They turn back to Eva.

"Something like that. I'm uh... quiet." They decide. It's a good word for their absence here.

Luis hums.

"I'm sure it will be? Everything's gonna be fine, Romeo."

  
  


Sierra hummed still shuffling through, not even looking up. She grabbed one out. "Nah, this should be good." How quick this group was willing to play nice just for the sake of numbers still weirded her out. Didn't Von just punch someone? Now she's all happy dancey as if that never happened? Sierra couldn't say her methods were particularly honest, but she got swept in the idea of going to her first real dance. Plus Percy was going so how could she say no? Sierra opened the drink and took a swig.

  
  


Ophelia watched Fawn leave to get some drinks, and then turned to Aeron, "Is your face okay?" She asked. "I missed the beginning of the party and didn't see what happened.

  
  


Chara smiled starting to end the song with a big old grin on her face, she performed for more than 1 person at a time she did an INCREDIBLY difficult song, and even if she doesn’t get much applause. She then set up for the next song, a song that was just a song she enjoyed and thought people could enjoy their drinks with while doing that she let the playlist get ready to play

  
  


Chance watched the party with wide eyes. She'd never been to an event like this before. She'd been to smaller family parties but never one as... large as this. Even if there weren't many of them it was still a bit overwhelming. She was used to backyards and living rooms after all. 

She tucked a stray piece of hard behind hr ear before slowly gravitating towards Chara. She recognized her and was surprised to see her playing. She wanted to get a closer look, she wouldn't lie that she was interested in seeing the other perform.

  
  


Vondila nodded. "Cool." She downed her drink again and grabbed another. She just wanted that buzz and soon. She cheered for Chara as she started her next song. Things were going better then she expected. Yeah she punched someone but she got a new arm out of it. 

Salem cheered Chara on as she moved on to a different song. She saw Chance walking in late and she made her way over. "Hey Chance." She smiled brightly at the other.

  
  


Percy closed his eyes, just swaying. He couldn't help the bad feeling, even if he was enjoying the moment.

Fawn paused on her way to the refreshments, looking up at the blonde playing onstage and the redhead watching her. And of course, the shopkeeper who hadn't recognized her. She glanced between them. "Friend of yours?" She asked the redhead, jerking her head towards the blonde, hands still tucked in front of her.

  
  


Aeron shook their head.

"I'm fine, Ophelia. It wasn't that big a deal, we're even now. Why didn't you mention she'd lost her arm? I'd have had more time to design her a prosthetic." They nod their head in Von's direction. 

"She punched me, but I think we're even. I mean... now anyway. It's fine." The touch their cheek.

"Should I hide this thing?" They frown.

Luis swayed for a bit, but couldn't help looking around for Sierra.

"Anana! What's taking you so long?"

  
  


Sierra stood off to the side of the dance floor sipping the drink. It tasted gross, but she was too prideful to admit she just grabbed a random can. "So is this what prom is like?" She asked Von, glancing around the room. What's the harm in a bit of small talk as she gave Percy and Luis some time together. They looked cute just swaying. No point interrupting that so soon.

  
  


"I didn't.. I" She had forgotten that she never told Aeron about how Vondila lost her arm. "Isn't that personal information? I didn't think it for me to share..." She paused looking at Eva for support. 

"The scar?" She asked.

  
  


Chara smiled as she continued “next up will be a nice slow song, so grab any dance partners while you can!” She said before playing a nice slow song.

  
  


Eva had been watching Chara while Aeron and Ophelia chatted before being tugged back to the conversation when her ears perked at 'punch'. So she hadn't misheard earlier there was a mini fight she guessed, but neither Aeron or Vondila seemed mad about it anymore. Eva looked at Ophelia's eyes asking for help before turning to Aeron. "Um, Yeah I wouldn't have thought to mention it either since it doesn't stick out that much, even though when I joined she still had her two arms so it's been a recent thing with her losing an arm but..still" she paused, realized she was rambling off. "Oh but I don't think you should hide it, it's just a scar"

  
  


Vondila nodded. "Yeah just way more horny teenagers." She took her current drink a lot slower hoping it would kick in soon. "And no alcohol." She held out her drink. 

Salem slid out of the way of the dance floor, Bridgette wasn't here and like hell would she ever slow dance with her twin.

  
  


Percy leaned away from Luis, knowing that they probably looked way too close together. He laughed, glancing to the side where Sierra was talking to Von. "Do you think she'd want to... swap in, or join or something?"

Fawn fidgeted for a moment before wandering towards the drink table. She never had been good at making friends, just not for the same reasons Aeron was. She thinks about other options, but sees a bottle of wine in the back. She leans over the rest of the options to pour a generous portion into a plastic cup, leaning against the table and sipping at it. Prom... was weird.

  
  


"She's got two again so... it'll be less jarring I hope." Aeron offers. They shrug. 

"You're sure? I..." They fidget. 

"It's not too.... distracting?"

Luis huffed.

"I wanna sit down. And you should get to be cute with her, right?"

  
  


Sierra absent-mindedly glances at her can and takes another sip. She wasn’t concerned with what it was. "Were you already a magi by then?" Small talk and being nosy can go hand in hand, she might as well learn something that could be useful.

  
  


Ophelia shook her head. "If you try to hide it, it's just going to stick out more. Anyway-" Ophelia looked over to where Fawn was. "Chara's starting a slow song... you should go dance with your girlfriend, come on!" Ophelia gave Aeron a light shove. "Eva and I can dance while you two do the romantic stuff!." She turned towards Eva. "If you are alright with that?" She asked.

  
  


Eva shook her head in agreement "Yeah if you hide it people will notice it more or if it pops out people will ask you!" she smiled, this new kid seemed a little insecure and nice, what a good edition to the gang! She looked over at his girlfriend who seemed to be not bringing back a drink for them. "She looks like she would LOVE a dance right now!" she almost didn't hear Ophelia's question to dance. With her! "UH, yeah, Yeah i'm alright with that!" she got out, she never danced with anyone before and, well being asked made her nervous. "G-go! Go dance with your girlfriend!" she shooed them off towards the table.

  
  


Chara smiled and made sure to keep the slow song lasting longer than the others so everyone could get the opportunity to enjoy their dances.

  
  


Vondila hummed. "Yeah I've been a magi since I was fifthteen. Dropped out of school a year or so later." She explained. "Didn't see the point of staying in school cause well being a magi would be the end of me one day." 

Salem hummed along to the song waiting for the next one to start so she could dance herself.

  
  


Percy ruffled Luis' hair as he left, heading for Sierra. She was talking to Von, but he had a feeling that she wouldn't mind him stealing her away much.

Fawn swirled the contents of her cup, taking another long sip of it. Yeah, that hit the spot.

  
  


Luis sat down at a table, letting out a sigh as he sits down. God, his legs are tired.

"O-okay!" Aeron stumbles, and catches themself before they break an ankle. They pout at Ophelia a little, before flouncing their cape and making their way over to Fawn.

"Babe?"

  
  


Ophelia stuck her tongue out at Aeron, she didn't want to keep them from their girlfriend, especially at during prom. She turned towards Eva. "So uh.... let's dance?" Ophelia reached out her hand for Eva to grab.

  
  


Eva watched them stumble off before turning back to Ophelia. ".....yeah!" she said, gingerly taking her hand and taking her to the dance floor. Eva took a minute trying to figure out how to place her hands, the two of them's height differences made it difficult but she managed to figure it out. "So, is this you're first prom too?"

  
  


Chara smiled as she saw people dancing, at this point she mostly did an instrumental at this point so people can join in not feeling awkward or anything, it was longer than she anticipated, but hey, she was getting a good experience by doing this.

  
  


Vondila finished her drink and was starting to feel that buzz she was after. "Hey Percy." She smiled at the male magi. 

Salem watched as others started to dance. She was glad they had those to dance with. In her books this was a successful event.

  
  


Percy offered Von and Sierra a smile. "Mind if I steal her for a bit?" He asked, offering a hand to the shorter girl.

Fawn jolted, hiding the wine behind her. "Yeah, baby?"

  
  


Aeron blinks as she tries to hid her drink.

"Something wrong with that?" They ask, confused.

  
  


Sierra takes his hand, setting her drink down. "Did you two finish dancing already? What a shame, it looked like you two were having such fun," she said with a relaxed smile. Looks like small talk was over.

  
  


Ophelia put her hands up on Eva's shoulders, oh yeah, she was a lot taller than her. She nodded. "I've been to dances before, but never a prom.."

  
  


"So you're a pro at this then, huh? Should I let you Lead then" she joked, trying to keep her steps small to avoid her toes.

  
  


Chara smiled playing now singing again as it got to the bridge of the song

  
  


Vondila nodded. "Sure go for it." She grabbed another drink. She didn't have anyone to dance with really so drinks.

Salem looked over at her twin. That was going to be her fourth drink. Sighing she walked over. "V last one." She pulled her sister away from the counter. "Next song we dance." She hummed.

  
  


Percy shook his head. "Nah, it's fine. I wanted to have fun with you too. And, uh, he kicked me over to you. Is that alright with you?"

Fawn winced. "I was, uh, drinking?" She brings it back around, glancing down at the contents before looking back up at them. "I just wanted the edge off."

  
  


Aeron blinked.

"Okay? You don't have to hide, y'know. Is everything okay? You looked upset..."

  
  


Sierra giggled, "Its never trouble. I love spending time with you, my junior detective. Want to dance?"

  
  


Ophelia let out a small laugh. "I wouldn't say I'm a pro, at least not yet."

  
  


Eva smiled "I don't know, you could've fooled me!"

  
  


Vondila stuck her tongue out at her twin. "Fine Salem." She leaned on her twin a bit. "I can't believe I have two hands again." She held both up. Her new hand was holding her drink. "I love magic."

Salem lead Vondila to a table and got her to sit down. She watched her twin be fascinated by her hands. "I know right? I didn't even think Aeron's wish could do something like that."

  
  


Percy nodded, turning so he could catch both of her hands and nod. "I think, my senior detective, I would love to."

Fawn glanced around the room. "I- I don't want to be rude. I just..." She blew out a breath and caught their hand to drag them to the dark room behind the snack table. "I just don't know how to feel, about all of this." Fawn added as soon as they were alone.

  
  


Luis glanced up as the Morsons say down nearby. 

"Their wish let them pull that thing out of nowhere?" He asked, confused and fascinated. Sure, the concept of being able to pull something from nowhere had already been introduced with Ana, but that had largely been small things, candy. Aeron had produced an entire, working arm.

Aeron leans in close.

"All of what? Magi? Were they being rude?" Aeron bites their lip.

  
  


Sierra pulled Percy out toowards the dance floor. "Come on!"

  
  


Ophelia swayed side to side with Eva. "So... how has all the magi stuff been so far?" She asked

  
  


"Oh you know, good still. I haven't regretted it yet, despite finding out about witches..." she trailed off for a moment before smiling back at her "But as long as I keep a positive attitude, which has been easy so far, I have nothing to worry about right?"

  
  


Vondila looked at Luis. "Yeah I didn't think so either but look at this." She held out her arm for the non-magi to see. "I hope this thing stays on when I transform." 

Salem just shook her head. Her twin was feeling the alcohol but she seemed to be having fun.

  
  


Percy laughed, letting her pull him. It was just so easy, and even though he was still nervous, it felt like it was sliding off of him. If he stopped too long, he knew he'd focus, but right now? This was easy.

Fawn shook her head. "N-no but, I don't... I don't feel like I belong. The shopkeeper didn't recognize me, and I don't know what to say. I can't just ask about Midge the whole time, and I don't know how to do real small talk. I just..." She took a big sip of the wine. "I don't know."

  
  


"Maybe you should ask them about it? They might be able to tell you if it can or not." He was fascinated.

"Can you feel with it? Is it heavy? What kind of material is it made of??" He leaned forward, excited about the prospect of information.

Aeron hummed. 

"Well... maybe we can come back later, and you can ask her about Midge then?" They glance up, as they speak, and pause. Oh.

"This is that altar room I mentioned. The graveyard." They pull their gem out from the neck of their suit, and turn it into the egg-shaped form, so that it will glow and illuminate the space some.

  
  


When they got on the dance floor, she raised her hand for him to spin. This was nice. She couldn't help, but enjoy this. She felt light like things were not as convoluted as they were. Things were complicated, but dancing with Percy in this moment felt simple.

  
  


Vondila shook her head. "No feeling but thats okay. I could always just try to." She went to pull her hair out of the nice ponytail. 

Salem saw what her twin was about to do and grabbed her arm. "Nope you are not ruining all my hard work to transform. You can do that tomorrow morning." She grabbed her twin's almost empty drink and finished it for her. "And no more alcohol for to night."

  
  


Percy let her spin him, then pulled her close to him to sway for a second and dipping her down. Who's to say he can't have a little fun?

Fawn sipped more of the wine. "So... If they were gone, they'd be in here?" Her voice cracked as she said it.

  
  


Luis hummed, and patted the table.

"Sit down. Let me see your hand, though. I wanna know how it works."

Aeron glanced around.

"Yeah. You look for Buck, I look for Midge?"

  
  


Sierra let him lead, coming up from the dip and resting her head against his chest as they swayed. She absent-mindedly wondered how Luis felt dancing like this with Percy early, remembering when she watched them dance. They looked peaceful. Even now against his chest listening more to his heartbeat than the music, she felt at peace. She wondered if he felt the same. What he was doing now?

  
  


Vondila moved closer to Luis and showed him her new arm. 

Salem sighed and watched everyone dancing glad that her twin wouldn't be doing something to stupid.

  
  


Percy leaned down to press his face into her hair, breathing it all in. This moment could last a third of forever, and he'd be happy. The next third was for Luis and the last was for Bella, but honestly, if he could just mix all the pieces of forever together... that would be just fine.

Fawn searched, scanning the plaques in the dim light. It took her a few minutes, but she did pause at one. Buck- Buck, buck something. With a weird symbol next to it. She frowned as she stared at it, then lowered her head. She couldn't just shove it in their face, they'd get upset or blame her for finding it but not finding Midge. Fawn pretends to go back to looking, heart pounding in her throat. She knew the way to this place now, she could just come back tomorrow and ask about it.

  
  


Aeron looks over as many plaques as they can stomach, but they don't last long. They don't find any mention of Midge, thankfully, but they know that's not a guarantee. They could ask the Morsons, later, but... they're not sure they want to.

Luis lit up like a christmas tree, taking her floating hand in his and bending the fingers experimentally.

"This is some kind of metal, but these are some kind of glowing rubber? How does that even work? They're clearly not coated in some kind of substance, so.... what's doing this?" He prods at the pads on the tips of each finger.

  
  


Sierra continues to sway for a bit, just enjoying the moment. It was at that point that one of her platforms betrayed her and she lost her balance. Sierra grabs on the Percy to try to balance, but the no avail. "Shiiiit!"

  
  


Vondila watched Luis be interested in her new arm. She couldn't feel a thing but watched as he poked at it.

  
  


Percy felt himself getting yanked down with Sierra, yelping until he landed on top of her, groaning. He hadn't even thought about how tripping while wearing a skirt would feel, it was so heavy and flowy- if he weren't wearing pants underneath he'd think he was flashing the room. "You okay?"

Fawn pulls back after a minute or five, still feeling uneasy. "I can't do this."

  
  


"Me neither. I can't. I didn't find anything."

Aeron admits.

Luis would continue, but there was a loud noise and- oh jeez, Percy and Sierra. Are they okay??

  
  


"My shoes betrayed me..." She muttered, trying to crawl out from under Percy

  
  


Vondila looked over to see Sierra and Percy on the floor. "Shit." She mumbled and pulled her arm away. 

Salem bolted up and walked over. "Are two okay?"

  
  


Percy sat up, running a hand through his hair. "We're fine I think, she slipped and uh- well, caught my fall. You okay Si? I'm sorry."

Fawn didn't say anything, just wrapping an arm around Aeron's waist and leaning her head on their chest. It wasn't lying if she was planning on asking the shopkeeper about it tomorrow, right?

  
  


Aeron cupped the back of Fawn's head, and pressed a kiss to her crown.

"I'm sorry."

Luis gave Vondila her hand back, getting up and trotting over to help Salem help his two friends up. 

"Is your ankle okay, Anana?"

  
  


Sierra doesn't respond at first, wordlessly taking off her shoes and tossing them to the side. "I think its fine, just unexpected." She was usually really good in platforms so it was weird to trip, though, Sierra supposed these shoes were new enough to her that she hadn't broken them in yet. That certainly didn't help matters.

As she starts to stand, it starts to hurt the moment she tries to put weight on it. Sierra momentarily tries to power through it, but realizes if she fucks her ankle now and a witch hunt happens, she might have to sit the fight out and not show off her cool new weapon. So with that in mind, she sits back down pouting. "Nevermind, not fine. That fucking hurt."

  
  


Vondila got up and walked over to Chara to get her to stop playing. Sierra was hurt and she needed to help her out of here or have someone help her out. "Okay thank you everyone for coming. You can stay later if you want just don't break anything." She looked around at everyone. "It's been great." She waved with her new hand just so happy to have a second hand. 

Salem bit her cheek her potions were tucked away in the store room and she had left those keys at home. "Sorry but I can't get you something for that. I locked everything into the store room and left that key at home. Do you need help getting home? I can call you guys a cab." She felt bad for not being able to help. "If not just stay safe."

  
  


Percy wrapped an arm around Sierra to support her, squeezing her gently. "I have stuff at home, and Aerons a medic I think? They can heal her on the way home, they have a limo too. I think we're good- fuck this." Percy bent down to scoop Sierra up bridal style. It was hardly any effort, and he was more surprised by the ease than anything else. "Yeah?"

Fawn blinked in confusion as they left the room, hearing the majority of what the boy with the white hair said. Richards, or something. "Uh, babe? I think they need you."

  
  


Aeron stood up straighter, and headed to Percy, their gem still in hand.

"What happened? Fawn and I only stepped out for a couple of minutes..." they worry, glancing Sierra over.

Luis's eyebrows raise.

"They are? How's that tie to..." he trails off, not sure this is the right time. He tables that question for later.

  
  


Sierra squeaks a bit when she's lifted, getting caught off guard. "Its a minor thing, so don't waste the magic. I just need to stay off it for a little while." Sierra didn't want to risk the chance of owing a stranger anything. At worst, she'd wait it out or ask Belladona to look at it in exchange for a small favor. Best to be in debt to the devil she knows than one she doesn't. "Oh! Can someone hand me my shoes or at least grab them for me?"

  
  



End file.
